nightsidefandomcom-20200214-history
Character List
Here is a list of the characters in the Nightside, If you know about a character that isn´t on the list below you are more then welcome to add him or her or it to the list. Characters John Taylor A private investigator in the Nightside, he is known for his talent for finding things. It is his gift, his third eye, that natural talent he was born with that helps him find things that have been lost. John is the son of Lilith (by a human father--Charles Taylor) who created the Nightside aeons ago to be the only place on earth where neither Heaven nor Hell could interfere directly. Suzie Shooter, AKA "Shotgun Suzie", "Oh Christ it's her, RUN!" and "Just Shoot Yourself In The Head And Get It Over With" Is one of the many bounty hunters in the Nightside; she ran away from home when she was a teenager and came to the Nightside after killing her brother who had over the years abused her. She is very skilled with firearms and she is John Taylor's girl friend even though she can´t bear anyone to touch her. She hates being called "Suze", because that's what her brother used to call her. Walker He is the Authorities' front man; he is the one the keeps the status quo so that the Authorities can keep making their money. His first name is Henry and he used to be a friend of John Taylor's father when he was younger as well as before he even became the Authorities go-to guy. Razor Eddie, Punk God of the Straight Razor He is the Punk God of the Straight Razor and he kills bad guys, in penance for his earlier misdeeds. He got his power in the Street of the Gods. Who or What gave him his power is not known and he will not say. He kills with his famous pearl-handled razor that can even cut through dimensions, and is the only thing that can kill Eddie himself. He smells really badly, wears a long grey trench coat that is in sore need of washing (like the rest of him), and lives on the leavings of society. Flies have been known to die around him, merely from his odor. However, he can be a powerful, if disturbing, agent of Good. And no, Good didn't get a choice. Alex Morrisey He is the current owner of Strangefellows, the oldest bar in the world. Alex is a direct descendant from Merlin Satanspawn who has placed a curse upon the bar and makes it impossible for Alex to leave it if there isn't another descendant to take his place. That is now broken because Lilith killed Merlin. However, although Alex could leave if he wanted to, he stated in Hell To Pay ''that he doesn't know anything else and Strangefellows is his life, "dammit". Merlin Satanspawn lives underneath the bar and occasionally possesses Alex, once having an affair with Alex's ex-wife. Alex finds these moments traumatic and chilling. Lucy & Betty Coltrane They have been and currently are bouncers for Alex Morrisey's bar, Strangefellows. They are married to each other. They had a dog, but they ate it. They can handle pretty much any rowdy or group of rowdies that Alex calls upon them to toss out. And in Strangefellows, that's saying a lot. Belle, La Belle Dame Sans Merci She is anything you want her to be as long as you can pay for it, thief, murderer etc. She takes trophies from her kills, like a pelt from a werewolf and she incorporates that in herself so she can become stronger. She was the source of the werewolf blood that Suzie Shooter and eventually John Taylor possess. Although diluted so far down that they do not become were or are vulnerable to silver, they ''do reap the benefits of its healing properties. Dead Boy Was murdered at seventeen by a pair of ordinary muggers for the contents of his wallet and his watch and then he made a deal (he refuses to say with who or what the deal was--however, it was not with the Devil; "I would have got a better deal with the Devil") so he could come back and avenge his murder; now he is stuck as a zombie in the Nightside. He ought to have read the fine print--the deal didn't say he got to lie back down after he got his vengeance. Now he's been an adolescent for decades. Unlike many revenants, he tries to summon up lifelike feelings by indulging in as much chocolate, alcohol, drugs and sex as he can, even though he doesn't technically have fleshly desires anymore. He claims that, being dead, he just has to work harder. He specifically has drugs made for him by "an old Obeah woman" and has offered them to John, saying that they're marvelous, but John declines. Other zombies look down on this behavior, and Larry Oblivion, another "walking dead", in particular thinks it's déclassé, but Dead Boy doesn't really care (besides which he has stated loudly that Larry Oblivion is a "crashing bore" and a "stiff"). He is, after all, a teenager. Count Video Is a Major Player in the Nightside. He made a deal with the Transcendent Being called The Engineer so now he can see alternate timelines and remove or place people or thing from these timelines at his whim. Jessica Sorrow (The Unbeliever) She is one of the things you don´t want to meet in the Nightside. Something happened to her she claims was so horrible she had to make herself forget it and so she lost her memories and with it her grasp on reality. But her will is so strong that if she sees you she can make you vanish, all because she may not want to believe that you exist. She is portrayed as emaciation-skinny, barely five-feet-tall, and generally nude. In contrast to her physical tininess, her will is stronger than that of ten men. Merlin Satanspawn Was the son of the Devil and could have been the Antichrist but declined the "honour". Physically, he was quite imposing, being over six feet tall and broad shouldered. He is described as having shoulder-length grey hair knotted in several places and stiffened with clay. He was tattooed with Druidic patterns as well and covered with woad in unknown designs. Instead of regular eyes, he is known for having twin flames burning in his eye sockets''--"..they say he has his father's eyes." ''He was buried in the wine cellar under Strangefellows, by his own direction, occasionally manifesting through his descendants, until the Lilith War when Lilith had tracked down his heart, eating it in front of him, destroying him for good. Lilith She or it is a Being from the old days. She was created to be Adam's first wife but refused to obey him and was thrown out of Eden. After that, she went down to Hell and lay with demons, giving birth to all the monsters that have ever been. She is John Taylor's mother, by a human father, Charles Taylor. She created the Nightside as a place where neither Heaven nor Hell could intervene directly, but in John's time felt that it had corrupted from her original concept and wished to completely destroy it, starting over. Of course, John did not feel he could allow that and this gave rise to the Lilith War, in which the Nightside was almost destroyed, but not quite. However, several people were killed, including Merlin Satanspawn. Lilith was only defeated when Charles Taylor was brought back from the dead and the Working which originally brought her here into our plane was undone. She is at the moment locked out of our universe in Limbo. Cathy Barrett Cathy ran away from home and got lost in the Nightside. After John Taylor rescued her she adopted him as her father and helps him as a secretary. Therefore she often goes out to party and collect information. The Harrowing Former friends of John Taylor that live in a future where they are the last survivors of humanity due to John Taylor.They seek to return to the past and kill John Taylor before he may destroy the world. Harrowing are able to track him when he opens his "Third eye" or "Private eye" for a long amount of time. Hadleigh Oblivion Brother of Larry and Tommy oblivion, he is now the Detective Inspector which is a title that hardly anyone,(including John Taylor) know entails. He underwent a rapid change after attending and graduating The Deep School. He was much more powerful and bore the title Detective Inspector. Hadleigh became very distant with his family and the Nightside in general after this, only known to appear during very serious emergencies. Larry Oblivion A former treasure-hunter who is now a zombie due to his murder committed by his own partner. He wields a rare elf wand found in a pyramid on the street of the gods. He sought John Taylor's help after his brother Tommy went missing because of the Lilith War. Larry isn't considered as heartless as Hadleigh, but, is very gloomy and often "aware" of his situation. Despite being zombie, he isn't as careless as Dead Boy. And finds the fact that Dead Boy eats and drinks pointless. Tommy Oblivion Tommy Oblivion is the youngest of the Oblivion brothers and, like his brothers, went into the family business; private investigation. The Collector A man who loves to steal and stash rare items of the Nightside. He used to be friends with Walker and John's Father. Walker killed him to obtain a portable timeslip and an item that may transfer the mind of one person into another's body. The Collecter also had his own security force of cat-like robots. Sandra Chance The necromantic detective who loves the dead and do more.... She can talk with the dead and control them in some sort of way. Therefore she is specialized in cases that are anyhow connected with the dead. Bad Penny She is a professional killer, blackmailer, kidnapper and more. She seems to have no morals or ethics and will do anything for money. Jonah He is the son of Count Entropy and can, as his father could, manipulate plausibility. He is much more powerful then anybody expects, but hires himself out as a bravo. Hell's Neanderthals Freelance bounty cavemen donning all black leather and a motorcycles. They were brought to the Nightside by a Timeslip. Julien Advent (The Victorian Hero) Friends with John Taylor, although he doesn't really approve of some of the things he does. He's the owner of the Night Times. He got betrayed by his wife from when he came from, she pushed him via a Timeslip into the future where he landed in the Nightside (In Nightingale's Lament, he discover that his ex-wife is really Ms. Cavendish and in the end of said book the Cavendishes die) . He believes that he can change the Nightside for the better. He, together with Count Video, Jessica Sorrow, King of Skin and Larry Oblivion become the new Authorities after the previous ones are killed in the Lilith War by Lilith's pets. The Lamentation It is one of the oldest beings in the Nightside. A Power and Domination, also known as God of Suicide, Saint of Sufferings, and the Tyrant of Tears. It is served and powered by suicides, it fed on sufferings, despair and death. The Lamentation have the second largest armies in the Nightside next to the Authorities due to Nightside never have a short supply on suicide death. Category:Browse Category:Characters